


Not Most Men

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Not Most Men

Spencer was without a doubt the most attentive lover you’d ever had. “You okay?” He asked. You’d just had your first time together, so you were laying next to each, inhaling the thick scent of the air in the bedroom.

“More than okay,” you giggled. The sheets were damp with sweat, not cooling against the fan spinning above. As you turned to him, you noticed a lock of hair slightly matted to his forehead. Just moments ago, he was moving gently above you, his arm grasping tightly to thigh and using it as leverage to thrust into your slick heat. “What about you?” Jokingly, you poked his arm as you turned into him. His breaths were still ragged, his eyes glazed over with satisfaction and need.

Although it had been your first time, it felt like you’d been together so much longer. He gathered you close and ran his fingers up your spine while you played with his hair, all the while trailing your lips along his skin.

“I feel great,” he said, his smile bright. 

God, he was gorgeous, lithe muscles, not overwhelming, strong yet soft, kind and loyal. He was everything you’d been wanting, and had been so worth the wait.

There had been two other men in your life in that way. One in late high school and early college, and the other just as you graduated college which lasted for about two years. While both men had been nice and respectful, you’d been missing something in your sex life - you didn’t know what it was, but you found it in Spencer.

Your first boyfriend, in high school, you’d been in love with him, but college had pulled you apart, and when it came to sex, neither of you really got into a rhythm. On the other hand, your second boyfriend had been someone to spend your time with and you’d wanted it to work, for you to love him, but you couldn’t, and in bed, he was just okay.

Spencer on the other hand was gentle, skilled, deft and all around loving. Speaking of, he rolled over you and started kissing down you collarbone - the sweat on your body was like oil, his kisses igniting the firing and heating you up all over again. “You have the most beautiful body,” he breathed. Hearing him say that made you blush with embarrassment; you’d never thought of yourself as much. You took pride in your face - that you liked, but your body? No way.

He continued to kiss along your collarbone, nipping at the sensitive skin as he approached the mounds of your breasts. Fingers came up to gently twist your nipples, bringing them back to hardened peaks within seconds. As he pressed kisses lower and lower, approaching your sex, you felt the need to warn him. “Ummm, Spence?”

“Yea?” His gaze was hooded and needy - almost sleeping looking. He was simultaneously sexy and adorable. How the actual fuck? 

One thing your previous boyfriends hadn’t been able to do for you was make you climax with their mouths - ever. “I should warn you that I have never, ever been able to come from oral sex. My first boyfriend was so bad at it that I stopped wanting it.”

“Are you opposed to trying again? Because…I think I could get you to like it.” He kissed the skin just above your belly button. “Love it actually.” He was looking mighty confident.

How was he saying such things while looking so goddamn cute. “You think so?”

“I know so.”

Biting down on your bottom lip, you craned your head back slightly and closed your eyes, your breath hitching at the thoughts of what Spencer would do. Hesitantly, he started kissing lower and lower until his bottom lip grazed your clit. “I’m going to explore everything. Taste you. Slip my fingers in between your folds. Watch you catch your breath as I touch you. You’re going to come undone.”

This was not the Spencer you’d been dating for the past few months, but oh my god was it welcome - to know there were two sides of him was enthralling. A slight whimper escaped you as his tongue just barely touched you. You were trying to relax. Just because one guy wasn’t good at it, didn’t mean anything. Maybe Spencer would be able to bring you that kind of release. Honestly, if anyone could, it was him.

Slowly, his pointer finger ghosted over your clit and toward your folds. He delicately kissed you over and over again. At first, they were just chaste kisses, but as your breathing deepened, he added his tongue. When he licked up your slit, your legs involuntarily started to close, but Spencer wanted all of you - he wanted to see, he wanted to taste…honestly, it seemed like he wanted to own you, and you were fine with letting him.

Placing his large hands along the tops of your thighs, he held them open, eyeing you as you licked your lip. “Spence…”

“Mmm…”

“More,” you breathed. This had been the closest you’d been, the most you’d ever enjoyed someone going down on you. “Please.”

Spencer said nothing and returned to what he was doing, delving his tongue further into you and tasting your arousal, now mixed with his saliva. The mixture easily allowed for his first two fingers to slip inside you and brush forward against that sensitive spot. “Oh!” You swallowed hard against the sensation and when he added his tongue and perfect pink lips back into the mix, the heat radiated from your core and drove you to grasp at your breasts and increase the sensations.

Over and over again, he lapped at the juices that flowed from you. Before, the sounds and sensations had seemed clumsy, but with Spencer it felt natural. You arched upward slightly, pushing your sex into his mouth, which he greedily devoured.

His tongue entered your sex this time and made you gasp. “I’m so close,” you breathed. “Please.” You tensed up against his ministrations.

“Relax, I’ve got you.” He spoke against you, the slight rumblings of his voice rolling through you and radiating outward. “Just breathe through it.”

One last time, he flattened his tongue against your sex and slid it upward, pursing his lips against your clit to pull your climax from you. “Oh fuck, Spence.”

Legs trembling, your lower half lurched upward and sought out Spencer’s mouth until the release subsided. “Oh wow, Spence.” You looked down to where his face rested in between your legs, a smug smile upon his face. “Proud of yourself, are you?”

“Hell yea,” he laughed. “Most men don’t take the time to learn what their ladies like. Not me though.”

“You definitely aren’t most men.”

Nope, he was one in a million.


End file.
